1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particular to an electrical connector having an outer shell and an inner shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,790 discloses an electrical connector having an outer shell and an inner shell. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing having an upper wall, a lower wall and two side walls thereby defining a receiving space for receiving a terminal module therein. The terminal module retained in the receiving space, includes a pair of tongue plates projecting forward and exposing in front of the insulating housing and surrounded by the inner shell. A clip clipped on a top wall of the housing, includes two contacting portions extending rearward to an exterior and inside of the top wall respectively. The inner shell is surrounding the tongue plates and inserted into the receiving space to touch with a lower contacting portion of the clip, and the outer shell is surrounding the insulating housing to touch with an upper contacting portion of the clip, therefore the outer and the inner shells are electrically connected with each other through the clip thereby realizing the grounding function.
The clip is inserted into the top wall of the housing after the terminal module is inserted into the receiving space. As the two contacting portions of the clip extend slantwise outward and oppositely, the lower contacting portion of the clip may abut against a top wall of the tongue plate thereby the assembling process may be interrupted. Moreover, the clip is retained in the upper wall by a lying “n” shaped retaining portion clipping two sides of the recess portion, therefore the retention effect is not steadily and the electrical connection between the outer shell and the inner shell can not be ensured. Hence, an electrical connector which can solve the problem is needed.